


A Tale of Two Pokemon

by almostkun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, bird keeper kun, but still happy ending, fisherman johnny, just a tad sad towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostkun/pseuds/almostkun
Summary: These days made the journey through Johto much longer than necessary, but the only punishment given to Johnny was a pinch on his cheeks, that burned his skin in a way the sun never did.





	A Tale of Two Pokemon

It marked a hundred days today. Johnny remembered it, it would be amazing of him to forget that day. It was a morning to be remembered, like none other; unforgettable.

Johnny had a routine every day. Wake up, eat breakfast and brush his teeth, then take a shower and dress up.

He would apply sunscreen and leave his home in Littleroot Town. Johnny liked walking through the tall grass on his way to the beach, watching the kids with their parents and their first pokemon, trying to fulfill their dream, everyone's dream, to _catch ‘em all_.

On that fateful day Johnny spent some extra time chitchatting with the poke mart worker, Ringo, while grabbing extra poke ball and razz berries.

That wasn't a necessity. Johnny just liked to gift three poke ball to any child that was brave enough to challenge him and, of course, win.

If he didn't stop at the poke mart, that day would have gone a totally different way. His whole life would have.

Johnny walked past Oldale Town, making his way to his usual spot at Route 104. The beach was mostly empty as not everyone owned a rod to catch sea pokemon, only a few passerby enjoying the view and taking pictures.

Johnny looked at the huge path of tall grass a few meters behind him, crowded with children and grown ups, fulfilling their quests, then focused on his own quest. A quest craved in his heart on fire since the first time he ever got a pokemon.

Johnny wanted to catch a shiny Magikarp.

His pursuit for a shiny friend was turning twenty three years old, growing up with him. Johnny never cared for the world's slogan, he never cared for completing the pokedex. Johnny just wanted a shiny Magikarp to befriend, to love, to show off.

Every day since his mother gave him his first Magikarp (a normal one, just splashing around) and a rod (an old one, the same rod he used to this day), Johnny would come to this same spot and start fishing until it was late evening, when he would head back home.

Johnny would get enough money to survive from battling. His Magikarp family being on a very high level, fooling everyone that challenged him into a trap with no way back, a certain loss on their future.

Johnny would fish roughly twenty Magikarp every day, for every day of the week, for the past twenty three years, but no success.

That day, a hundred days ago, Johnny fished about six pokemon when the rod began shaking again. There was no doubt of what it would be. Johnny always made sure to use his old rod to ensure a hundred percent chance of Magikarp bite. That day happened to be his lucky day.

Right in front of him, by the shore, splashing majestically; not red, but a beautiful yellow color, sparkling under the sunlight. The pokemon was very lively, jumping almost two meters in the air.

Johnny lost no time to throw some _nanab_ berries, trying to calm it down.

The Magikarp was agitated, very much agitated. The berries were ignored, but the pokemon refused to go away so Johnny decided to forget about berries and just throw some poke ball.

How difficult was it to catch a low level Magikarp, anyway? Very difficult, Johnny found out.

The pokemon would pretend to be caught just to break the poke ball on the last second. That's when it actually was captured by the poke ball, as the Magikarp used its fins to hit a home run and make most of them disappear on the ocean.

Johnny was afraid of running out of poke ball and, most of all, of the sudden arrival of a group of trainers at the beach. They hadn't noticed the shiny Magikarp, but Johnny imagined that they wouldn't mind waiting until his poke ball were gone to try their luck.

Or even worse, trying to take the pokemon while Johnny was still throwing poke ball at it. A shitty attitude, but some trainers didn't mind.

Johnny relaxed when they made their way to the cottage belonging to Mr. Briney, far from him and his shiny friend.

Johnny glanced at the group and smiled. He was alone again; just him, the Magikarp and a fucking huge Pelipper. He looked at the sudden pokemon appearance, amazed and terrified.

Magikarp varied on size, but his shiny friend was on the smaller size, barely half a meter. The Pelipper, on the other hand, was fucking enormous, bigger than him. It was the first time for Johnny to see such a huge Pelipper. He was used to the much smaller Wingull flapping around the tall grass and the deep ocean.

And Johnny knew, _oh, he knew very well!_ , that Pelipper's diet included small pokemon. That one was probably used to eating small Luvdisc, but a shiny Magikarp would taste very good too.

If Johnny walked over to protect his Magikarp he would probably startle it and lose the pokemon forever, but he had better chances if the Magikarp was alive. So Johnny ran over and stood in front of the giant pokemon, protecting his shiny buddy.

That was when the Pelipper screamed "PIP!" very loud and flew towards Johnny.

Johnny chickened out and looked as the Pelipper attacked, opening his mouth and grabbing the shiny pokemon, some sand and lots of water.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Johnny murmured, watching the flying pokemon flapping around the ocean, swallowing more water, swallowing his dream.

"Pip comeback here right now!" A voice screamed behind him and at first he didn't care, but then he saw the huge pokemon that had just shattered his dreams coming his way.

.

A hundred days ago, Johnny tried and tried, with Kun’s help, to take Pimple from Pip's bill. They failed every time.

Kun was Pip’s owner and back then he saw Johnny’s failed attempts of catching a single Magikarp when his pokemon swallowed the wild one.

Pimple was the shiny Magikarp name. Johnny gave the name to it on the nineteenth day after Pip imprisoned it inside his bill. He gave it the name right after he saw Kun smiling. Johnny was talking to Pimple, still inside Pip, and Kun laughed at him.

It was supposed to be dimple, but that would be too obvious. Johnny settled for Pimple.

Johnny decided on the first day to follow Kun, waiting for an opportunity to appear, so he could finally catch Pimple.

He gave Pimple a name, to talk to it and become closer to it, but it only affected Pip.

Pip would walk by his side all the time while Kun roamed through Hoenn, trying to fulfill his quest. He told Johnny on the twenty seventh day that his dream was to catch every flying type pokemon in the whole world. He left his hometown in an archipelago located in Kanto, the Sevii Island.

Kun said he started at his home, at One Island, and then went to Kanto's mainland, catching almost every flying pokemon there, even a legendary one. He showed its entry on his pokedex on the twenty eighth day.

Kun also told him that he always set them free, Pip was only with him because he decided to stay.

.

That conversation stayed with Johnny for days later.

Johnny was afraid of Pip flying away, taking Pimple with him and never coming back, but he was also guilty. Guilty of the innumerable times he released Magikarp from the pokemon storage system. Released where? Where did they go?

Kun didn't notice what was wrong with him right off the bat, but Pip did. The pokemon tried cheering Johnny by screaming at him and flying at his direction.

At first Johnny was afraid, but when Pip tackled him to the ground only to lay his enormous bill on top of him, Kun made him understand.

"Pip is asking for some scratches on his bill, Johnny. I think he likes you.” Kun explained as he giggled.

Since the thirty fifth day, Pip asked for scratches daily. As a reward, he would let Johnny hold Pimple while he went to the sea. To eat, to refill water, to do what Pelipper do.

.

"He's so beautiful, Kun. Look at his color. He shines." Johnny stated the obvious on the forty fourth day when Pip went hunting.

"You never caught the Magikarp, Johnny. How are you so sure it's a him?" Kun said nonchalantly. "You're not gonna try and catch it? Pip is late, you have time."

Johnny didn't know. He wanted to catch Pimple and own it, but Kun’s philosophy was now impregnated to him and looking back, Johnny didn't know if Pimple wanted to be caught.

Deep inside, he knew, and it only weighted on his mind and heart.

To sum up, Johnny grew attached to Kun, and he knew that catching Pimple would be the end of their journey together. Johnny didn't want it to end. He decided to not decide for a while and followed Kun to Johto on the fifty first day.

Johnny didn't know exactly when he started catching feelings. He only knew he liked watching Kun on the tall grass, ignoring every pokemon and going directly to the flying type ones.

Johnny started helping Kun the way he was given a chance of. Soon he started buying lures and running around with Pip under his feet, running with him.

On days like these, Kun wouldn't catch a single pokemon, but he also never complained about such days later.

These days were frequent and Kun started joining Johnny and Pip, laughing out loud, scaring some children and a few wild pokemon on the way.

These days made the journey through Johto much longer than necessary, but the only punishment given to Johnny was a pinch on his cheeks, that burned his skin in a way the sun never did.

.

These days passed way too fast. They heard rumors of a legendary bird making its nest on top of the Tin Tower at Ecruteak City on the eighty second day of their shared journey. Kun caught and freed Lugia two days before so it was obviously Ho-oh this time.

"It would be easier if Pip knew Fly. You'd be there in a minute." Johnny complained absentmindedly.

"I don't have the badges to do so and even if I had I still wouldn't do. Pip would be my prisoner and not my friend. He wouldn't be free." Kun explained, gently patting Pip. "It’s ok, though. We can always walk." Kun complemented, smiling Johnny’s way.

they eventually reached the city and the building of the rumors. They found Ho-oh on the top of the tower.

Kun had no trouble capturing the pokemon as if the legendary bird knew it was different, and Kun was.

"Come." Kun whispered, but Johnny felt like it was a order.

Kun gently grabbed Johnny’s hand, making the softest moves, trying not to scare the pokemon away. Johnny didn't know what he was trying to do until it was too late to back off.

he pulled Johnny closer to Ho-oh, and caressed its multicolored feathers at the tip of the wings.

"Isn’t it beautiful?" Kun whispered and looked at Johnny.

It was a rhetorical question, Johnny didn't need the answer, but he turned to Kun and looked into his eyes.

"Beautiful." Johnny echoed.

When they left the Bell Tower, the building's other name, Johnny knew where he wanted to go next.

"Kun, I want to go home, I need to. I have to set Pimple free." Johnny said on that same day.

.

The journey home was long and fun. Johnny tried to find an excuse to keep traveling with Kun, but the more he looked for excuses, the less convincing they were.

Johnny could just say he liked Kun, that he wanted to go on his journey, accompanying him, for the rest of their lives. But Johnny was a coward, he didn't want to break the friendship they carved through these almost hundred days. He was afraid to.

So he tried to be obvious. He praised, he complimented, he flirted, he clung, he held hands. He tried.

And then the hundredth day arrived.

.

Today.

It was as if Pip already knew what was about to happen. He flapped his wings and dropped Pimple almost gently on the same spot where it was stolen from Johnny.

And Johnny walked towards it, reminiscing of the journey, the times he held Pimple, the times he wish he had. Reminiscing of his quest, of his dream. And reminiscing of the time he took Pip out of its home, uncaring of its feelings.

"I’m sorry for taking you out of your home, buddy. I hope you forgive me." Johnny whispered, his eyes burning.

Pimple ignored him and half splashed, half jumped its way to the ocean, sparkling on the twilight.

Johnny went back to where kun and Pip were, scratching his eyes and trying to look less affected by the parting than he actually was.

"It’s ok, Johnny. Pimple knew." Kun said, pulling him into a hug, where Johnny sobbed very lightly, letting Kun take a part of the pain from him.

Johnny stayed on Kun’s warm embrace for a long time, as far as he could tell, he didn't want to let go. Again, he was afraid of letting go, afraid of the future.

But pip started screaming his name by their side and Johnny imagined that the pokemon would try to get Pimple inside his bill again, but he was wrong.

Pip was just trying to get his attention, trying to making look at the ocean behind him and to look at something floating on the water.

A gigantic shiny Gyarados. Red, from head to tail. Johnny and Kun gapped at the sight of it, in awe with its beauty.

"Pimple?" Johnny asked as he ran past the shore and into the ocean, grabbing Kun with him by the hand.

Pimple screamed something back at Johnny that sounded like its own name, or that's what Johnny believed.

"Pimple!" Johnny screamed back at it while hugging whatever he could of the underbelly of the pokemon above the water.

Pimple and Pip screamed at each other as Pip flew over the serpentine pokemon and sat down on top of its head.

Johnny moved over and hugged Kun once again. He was happy. Happy for Pimple to have evolved. Happy to have met Pip a hundred days ago.

Happy to have Kun in his arms.

Johnny felt the water go up to his waist and get a little more violent when he saw Pimple turn around.

"Let's get back to the sand. It’s dangerous here."

When they reached the shore they could still see Pimple on the horizon with Pip on top of its head, like a crown.

"Will Pip come back?" Johnny asked but he already knew the answer.

"No. He's free. He was waiting for this moment as much as you were. He found a friend for him to keep and he found you, for me." Kun said, looking Johnny’s way. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I was planning to go with you, to fulfill your quest, wherever you go." Johnny replied, looking back at kun.

“I have no pokemon left, Johnny. My quest is on halt. Where do you want to go now?" Kun questioned again.

"I don't know. Wherever you are, that's where I want to go." Johnny said before moving his head down, pressing their lips together sheepishly. I want to be with you, Kun."

Johnny was glad to see Kun smiling and to see his cheeks a little bit pink, but that could be because of the sunset.

"We could stay. We could start a new adventure. I heard of a pokemon trainer that beat Kanto's elite four with only a Kakuna." Kun suggested, smiling with his eyes.

"Bug catcher Johnny and Kun doesn't sound bad." Johnny joked as he embraced Kun for another time, looking at the sea again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings for swearing, I guess.
> 
> This was written on twitter all lowercase and even though I tried to correct it, I may have missed some.


End file.
